


夏日终曲

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:03:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: *NC17*声明：我除了ooc外一无所有*高中生拽X自由画师哈*BGM：Nostalgie-Luigi Rubino





	夏日终曲

-Part.1-  
夏日午后的阳光是最难忍的，德拉科刚坐到被烈日晒烫的椅子上便皱起了眉头，他靠在椅背上让大半个身子躲到阴影里，喝了一口解暑的柠檬汁，这才慢悠悠地翻开手里的书籍。

“生命中令人悲伤的一件事是你遇到了一个对你来说很重要的人，但却最终发现你们有缘无份，因此你不得不放手。”德拉科在父亲的书柜里随手抽出的《奥赛罗》，扉页用华丽的花体字写上了这句话。他一直不能理解为何这句话会写在这本书上。

一阵笑声兀地从院墙外传来，是一个男孩的笑，一个年轻男人的，爽朗大方，似乎是听见了什么有趣的故事。

脚下的草坪还未修剪，一些过长的绿草时不时掠过德拉科的脚踝，痒痒的，像少女的长裙摆轻轻拂过。微风将海边的气息带了来，轻轻翻动了他手上的书页，又将男人的笑声吹进他耳里，像一片羽毛般飘进心房，轻柔却缭绕着不停息。

德拉科合上书，起身走到门口，因为刺眼的阳光而皱起了眉。那是一个黑发男人，蓬松的头发不规则地翘起，戴着破旧的圆框眼镜，镜腿与镜框连接处还用透明胶带贴起。他站在对面的公寓前与一位栗发女子说着什么，周围是一堆贴着标签的箱子，看来是新搬来的邻居。

男人穿着一件白色T恤，被汗水打湿而贴近皮肤，隐隐约约可以看见肌肉轮廓，下半身是黑色长裤，裤脚卷起露出了纤细的脚踝，小麦色的肌肤光滑如瓷。如同一切美好幻想汇成的艺术品般令人向往，让人忍不住感激起普罗米修斯造人之举。

空气中弥漫着不自然的滞重感，德拉科觉得喉咙有丝干涩，温度似乎又升高了，有种再待下去就要窒息的感觉。就在他准备转身离开时，男人扭头看向了他，愣了一下后笑着冲他挥了挥手。

脸颊像是要燃烧般发起烫来，德拉科微微点了点头后便快速离开了，甚至不确定男人是否看见他的动作。德拉科逃也似地回到房间，靠在门上喘气，艰难地平复着心跳，不知是因为闷热的天气还是刚才的小跑，他感到一阵眩晕。

他相信这种奇怪的感觉只是暂时的，睡一觉便会过去。第二天德拉科早早起了床，来到市区中心的图书馆，假期里唯一能让他提起兴趣的只有看书了，与文字打交道可比在外虚与委蛇好多了。

德拉科的目光顺着一排排的书架望过去，在书架的空隙里无意中与一双视线相遇。那是一双可以值得任何赞美的眼睛，所以言语此时皆失色，他失足掉入这清澈的翠湖，湖水却如陈年酒般令他沉醉。那是昨天的那位男人。

多年后，德拉科回想起来，一切大概就是从这里开始，并且早已定下结局。

“嘿，你好。”男人绕过了书架来到德拉科面前，笑着打招呼，手里捧着的正是《奥赛罗》。

“你好。”德拉科从未想过男人会主动跟他说话，一时间有点局促不安，看见他手里的书后更是后悔自己昨天一页未读。

“我叫哈利，哈利·波特。”哈利伸出一只手，“昨天跟你打过一下招呼的，不知道你还记得吗？”

“记得。”德拉科轻轻握了一下便松开了，又立刻后悔这样做似乎不太礼貌，“德拉科，德拉科·马尔福。”

他们找了家咖啡馆坐了下来。刚开始如舞台上初次表演的戏子一般紧张的德拉科，在与哈利交谈之后便放松了。他们有着相同的爱好与不同的见解，可以为发现共同爱看的书而兴奋交谈，也可以为了一个观点而面红耳赤争论上半天。

当夜晚的光亮柔和了眼前人的模样时，二人才意识到时间的流逝。回到家时，德拉科渐渐回想起今天所发生的一切，却只记得哈利的眼睛与握手时软绵绵的触觉。

夜深时，德拉科坐在窗户边，借着台灯昏暗的灯光阅读着《奥赛罗》。外面淅淅沥沥下起了小雨，啪嗒啪嗒拍打着窗子，树被雨打得低头摇曳，一种莫名的黯淡与说不出来的寂寞笼罩着房间，让德拉科想起了午后的咖啡馆。

大概是夜里下过雨的缘故，天气比往常更加闷热，地上水面蒸发带来的热气仿佛将人都包裹住了。德拉科如木头般站在哈利家门前，紧张得冒着汗，太阳晒得皮肤被灼烧一样难受，那一步却始终走不出。

正打算离开时，门突然打开了，哈利看着不知所措的德拉科笑道：“我老早就看见你从家里出来，就一直等着你敲门，结果迟迟没等来。”说罢侧过身子示意他进屋，“还没有整理好，不要介意。”

“我们没有约，所以怕打扰你。”德拉科的脸上腾起一阵淡淡的红晕，声音的细微颤抖昭示着他的慌张。

屋里很乱，搬家用的箱子摆得到处都是，只有基本的生活必需品摆了出来，白净的墙上挂着许多没有框的画作，像是随意放上去般，有些歪斜。

“这些是你画的？”德拉科问，眼神停留在离他最近的一幅人像油画上。

“嗯。你怎么知道？”哈利有些惊讶地挑了挑眉。

“猜的，你的衣领沾上了颜料。”德拉科指了指自己的衣领。

哈利顺着他的动作低头，看见自己的衬衫衣领有一处已经干了的蓝色痕迹，爽朗地笑了起来，同德拉科那天隔着院墙所听见的一样。他双手扯着衣服下摆，就这么脱掉了上衣，德拉科甚至能清晰看见汗水顺着他的肌肉轮廓往下滑。

他尴尬地将视线移到画上，觉得周围的温度似乎更高了，扯松了衣领，问：“为什么不弄个画框呢？”

“这样比较自由，你懂吗？画框会局限我的思维，所以我不喜欢。”哈利走到一个箱子前，从里面拿出一件衣服随意地套了上去。“你有试过画画吗？”

“如果你愿意称一个三岁小孩的火柴人为画的话，那么是的，我试过画画。”德拉科说，嘴角微微上扬。

果然将哈利逗笑了，爽朗的笑声让德拉科忍不住产生了满足感。“要来我的画室看看吗？或许你可以展现一下你的火柴人画。”

刚踏进画室，德拉科还未来得及欣赏一下全貌就被哈利拉着坐到了画布前，他睁大了眼睛看着哈利又将画笔塞到他手里。

“试一下吧，画你想画的。”哈利见德拉科直摇头，从身后握住了他的手，胸膛轻轻蹭到他的背。德拉科大脑一片空白，他任由哈利握着他的手画画，感受到他指尖的薄茧，他呼出的温热气息，以及大概意义上的一个温暖怀抱。

虽然是潦乱的草稿，但德拉科还是认出了画上的是他自己，坐在咖啡馆的柔软沙发上，笑着与面前的人谈天。他还在脑海里思考着哈利的意图，便听见他开口说话。

“我还要碰你多少次、给你多少个暗示，你才会吻我？”

“你再碰我一下。”德拉科侧首面对哈利，血液冲击着鼓膜，心脏快速跳动着。哈利在他脸上留下一个蜻蜓点水的吻，下一秒就被德拉科捕捉到了唇。

这个吻如白雾中的朦胧景色，如冬日里的一丝温存，如暴雨里的庇护所；是美酒下肚的满足，是缱绻缠绵的温暖，是爱意交融的渴望。

两个人一同倒在地上，扑通几声不知撞倒了什么东西，也没有人在意。德拉科贪婪地品尝着哈利的味道，吮吸着他柔软的双瓣，又用舌头去挑弄、缠绵，二人的唾液交换着，氧气在逐渐耗尽，似乎在以此告诉对方自己的感受。

When age chills the blood, when our pleasures are past  
当岁月让热血冷却，让欢乐远去；

For years fleet away with the wings of the dove  
年华如同白鸽展翅飞走。

The dearest remembrance will still be the last  
然而，最深切的记忆则会永存，

Our sweetest memorial the first kiss of love.  
属于我们最甜蜜的记忆，那最初的一个吻。

——拜伦《第一个吻》

 

-Part.2-  
德拉科从来不知道幸福可以是如此平庸。

他躺在草坪上，耳边回荡着海的波涛声，以及似乎永远不会停歇的蝉鸣，透过哈利的画笔去看折射在大海波浪上的云霞与日光。

刺眼的太阳给哈利蒙上一层朦胧的玻璃般的膜，德拉科望得出神，只想凑上去给他一个吻，又不忍打扰认真作画的他。

这种幸福细微又琐碎，让德拉科回想起小时候父母带着他去游乐园，满足感简单过了头，生怕自己会做错什么来破坏这脆弱的美好。

“怎么不看书了？”哈利注意到了德拉科的视线，放下了画笔回头问。“很无聊？”

“不，只是想要你的吻。”

德拉科希望自己可以做到沉稳一点，学会克制一下自己暴露情绪的吻，然而总是事与愿违，像个孩子般想要一切。想要激情、想要冷静、想要理想中的所有，却连将唇移开这个动作都觉得无比艰难。

“你是怎么知道我对你——”德拉科说，却红了脸没有讲完整。

“亲爱的，太明显了，你漂亮的眼睛出卖了你。”哈利用大拇指摩挲着他的眼下，从左到右反复，动作轻柔得仿佛在对待易碎品，“喜欢是藏不住的，即便你不说，眼神也已经倾泻出一切。”

当德拉科回到家看见父亲的眼神后，便以不好的体验明白了这句话。

卢修斯坐在书房柔软的黑沙发上，旁边是一杯喝到一半的茶，茶香依然浓郁。他撇了撇头示意德拉科坐下，开口问了问他最近的情况，可德拉科知道这些都不是重点。

“听说，你最近和新搬来的那个画家相处得不错？”卢修斯装作不经意地说道，抿了口茶。

德拉科慌张起来，如果他们坐得再近一些，他丝毫不怀疑卢修斯可以听见他的心跳，“是的，父亲。”

“以后少和这类无名小卒一起，德拉科，你自己要懂得看人，我应该没和你少说。”

“我明白了，父亲。”

对德拉科而言，幸福总是脆弱的。他站在窗户前如岸边观望者般望着对面的屋子。原本灰暗的房间蓦地亮起了灯，哈利出现在眼前，冲他笑着挥手，正如初次见面那般，令他心头一震。

窗口被打开了，夜晚的黑影也被哈利驱散了，照亮了德拉科心中前进的通道。他也打开了窗，用夸张的口型对哈利说话，后者看见后笑了起来，德拉科似乎能听见他爽朗的笑声。哈利学着德拉科，也用夸张的口型回道。

-我喜欢你。  
-我也是。

他们开始互相写信，约定取信送信的地点，有时是家门口的邮筒，有时是公园的长椅，有时是海边右数第三课棕榈树下。他们也会幽会，去到所能想到的可以避开一切熟人的地方。

两个人会在信里写下任何事情，比如今天的云朵是什么样子的，在路上不小心踢到了一块小石头，晚饭吃的是什么。哈利会在信上给文字配图，夹着一片树叶或花瓣；德拉科偶尔会写下肉麻的情诗，却不知道自己让对方羞得满脸通红，心率加快。

“我们现在就像不被允许恋爱的奥赛罗与苔丝狄梦娜。”哈利被德拉科牵着手，在柏油路上走得很慢、很慢，执意要与时间作对。

“那我们也可以私下结婚。”德拉科笑道，似乎想到了什么事，松开哈利的手跑到一个自动售货机前。他买了瓶饮料，将易拉罐拉环拔下，匆匆跑回哈利的面前。

他单膝下跪，拉起哈利的手，抬头问：“你愿意吗？”

“愿意，当然愿意。”哈利看着德拉科一脸认真，缓缓将易拉罐戒指套入自己的无名指，因为阳光的照耀而反射出光芒。

然而他们见面的机会越来越少，哈利总是在信里推脱，说最近太忙。德拉科已经不只一次见到他和一位栗发女人走在一起，嫉妒、愤怒、无助、悲伤，充斥了他的内心，像恶之花般不知不觉长满在了每一个角落。

And the sunlight clasps the earth, And the moonbeams kiss the sea;  
日光拥抱地球，月光亲吻海洋；

What are all these kissings worth, If thou kiss not me.  
但这些亲吻又有何用，若你亲吻的不是我。

——雪莱《爱的哲学》

 

-Part.3-  
哈利被一阵急躁的敲门声给吓了一跳，他放下画笔，画布上是一个尚未完成的德拉科，在阳光下单膝跪地，拿着易拉罐戒指。

一开门就被来人粗暴地抱了起来，哈利感到一丝慌张，他从未见过如此气急败坏的德拉科。他被带到卧室，扔在了床上，德拉科双手撑在他两侧，用力地咬紧了嘴唇，眼里蒙着薄薄的水雾，像个玩具被抢了的小朋友一样委屈。

“怎么了，德拉科？”哈利凑前给了他一个吻，却被他夺去主导，发狠似地啃咬着哈利的唇。

哈利用力推开德拉科，后者本以为他会生气，可是他只是颦眉问：“你到底怎么了？有事可以跟我说的。”声音似乎比刚才还温柔了些许。

“你最近都不愿意和我见面。”德拉科将脑袋埋在哈利的脖颈间，“还和一个女人待在一起。”

话语间无不流露的酸味让哈利忍俊不禁，他揉着德拉科柔软的发丝，侧过脸在他脸颊上盖了个吻，说：“她是我的朋友。她说有我教父的消息，所以最近就是一直在忙这个。噢，我的奥赛罗，她不是凯西奥，这里也没有伊阿古，所以不要担心。”

德拉科抬起头吻上了哈利，如初次接吻般青涩，轻柔地吮吸着他的唇瓣，用舌头在口腔里探索、掠夺，再度与哈利交缠。

房间里的温度不知何时开始攀升，哈利用指尖从德拉科的下巴一直划到半挺的下身，随后缓缓解开他的衬衫。德拉科倒吸一口气，他不愿示弱地将手伸进他的衣服下摆，触碰到了他光滑的肌肤，紧张得有些发颤。

“别紧张。感受我。”哈利摘下眼镜放到一旁，自己脱下了上衣，半跪在床上去吻德拉科。

两个人半裸着，德拉科摸上哈利的腰肢，才发现原来他是那么瘦，却又那么美好，如神话中的阿多尼斯，动作也忍不住放慢起来。这是他的阿多尼斯。

哈利因为他的这番动作而被撩起火来，呼吸不可抑制地沉重起来，他脱下了德拉科的裤子，用手握上他的欲望。

“等一下，哈利……”德拉科从未与任何人如此亲密，害羞又渴望着更多。当哈利用嘴包裹着前端时，他几乎忍不住要射出来，最终在高潮边缘时退出了哈利。

他按着刚才哈利的样子想取悦他，吞下哈利的性器上下吮吸，却被柱身磨得口腔发麻。德拉科将两个人的下身贴在一起抚慰，因为快感而分泌的液体湿润了掌心，二人的喘息交叠在一起。

释放出来后，德拉科将哈利压在身下，像个虔诚的信徒般顺着他的喉结一路吻下去，脑海里只有一个想法，就是占有他。

哈利的双腿被打开，这次青涩的角色换成了他，脸红得仿佛能煮熟鸡蛋，因为羞涩忍不住用胳膊挡着眼睛。他就像一个被侵犯了的猎物，倒挂着任由野兽在他一湾清泉下就饮，不安害怕又兴奋。

感受到德拉科的手指进了入口，在里面肆意探索，哈利颤栗着，他想要德拉科，想要他抱他，吻他，要他立即回到他身边。“德拉科…可以了…啊…回来…吻我。”

他们发烫的肌肤贴在一块，四肢纠缠，彼此分享着自己最深处最真实的感受。德拉科硬起的性器抵在哈利的臀缝间，因为硬得难受而轻轻磨蹭着，哈利将自己的双腿环上他的腰，声音喑哑着道：“操我，德拉科。”

疼痛让二人汗水涔涔，随着慢慢适应与试探性的抽插，两个人终于感受到了快感。德拉科架起哈利的双腿，加快了腰部的动作，前所未有的感觉像电流般传遍两人全身，理智在情热的高温里逐渐融化。

哈利的低喘与时不时的吟叫如催情剂般让德拉科陷入这场性爱，体会到与爱人交融的快乐，被带到了只属于他们二人的新的世界。哈利能感受到德拉科的阴茎在他的内壁捅进抽出，快感从尾椎骨处一直往上，他抱紧了德拉科，在他背上留下淡红的抓痕。

每一下的抽送都带出透明的汁液，肉体撞击的声音与交合的水声在耳边清晰地响着，不断在提醒着他们现在在做着什么。

他们开始接吻，抱紧了对方仿佛下一秒就要消失在眼前，汗水混杂在一起分不清彼此。用全身去感受对方的存在，感受他带给自己的感觉，从快乐雀跃到痛苦悲戚，一时间尝遍世间百种滋味。

随着动作的加快，哈利的呻吟也放开了，高潮时仰起了脖子露出优美的弧度，后穴被德拉科的精液填满，一股被占有、被标记的不同快感刺激着他的神经。

第二天早上，当阳光从窗帘缝隙钻进房间，洒在哈利身上时，德拉科再一次体会到了那种细微琐碎的幸福感，依然是脆弱得让他不敢打扰。

He walks in beauty, like the night   
他走在美的光彩中，象夜晚，

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;   
皎洁无云而且繁星漫天；

And all that’s best of dark and bright；  
黑夜与白天最美妙的色彩；

Meet in his aspect and his eyes.  
都凝聚在他的面容和目光里。

——拜伦《她走在美的光彩中》

 

-Part4-  
德拉科从来不懂得如何去把握眼前的幸福。

哈利说，他找到了他的教父，在法国，他也要去，因为这是他最后一位亲人了。

德拉科便让他走了。留下的只有哈利给他的一直以来的信、分别时的最后一个吻、以及日后让他百感交集的回忆。

大学刚毕业，卢修斯便安排了格林格拉斯家最小的女儿与德拉科定下了婚事。阿斯托里亚挑不出任何毛病，善良可爱，大方得体，要德拉科说，唯一的问题就是她不是哈利·波特，但他还是同意了。

他顺利当上作家后便与阿斯托里亚结了婚，名气也越来越大，事业蒸蒸日上，让他忙得晕头转向，可是即便如此还是会想起哈利。就像是一种习惯，根深蒂固的习惯，是需要他去改却怎么也狠不下心的习惯。

又是一个不得不参加的社交晚宴，两人正装出席，阿斯托里亚挽着德拉科的手臂，德拉科脸上挂着应酬式微笑。被称作模仿夫妻时只是淡然一笑，不合时宜地想起他向哈利“求婚”的那个下午，易拉罐戒指在他无名指上闪着的光。

命运总爱捉弄人，德拉科没想过会在这种场合撞击哈利，更加没想过他也结了婚，钻戒代替了当年的易拉罐环，身边的红发女子代替了他。

阿斯托里亚惊讶地捂着嘴，向那位红发女人道：“嘿，金妮！”得知德拉科与哈利相识，更是感叹这个巧合，硬拉着两人坐下聊天。

德拉科不能理解为何哈利能如此坦然地在别人面前聊起他们的过去，即使省略了相爱的部分，还是说那部分只是自己臆想出来的？

过后两人单独站在阳台上，被以前从未有过的尴尬沉默包裹着，似乎要窒息。

“听你夫人说，你现在只写作，不看别人的书了？真是奇怪啊你。”哈利点了根烟。

不，只是想要你的吻。

他不知道哈利是故意的还是无心的，但他的回答从未变过，“你应该明白的。”

“我也是。”半晌后哈利才开口，没头没尾的一句话却红了德拉科的眼眶。

“如果——”  
“不会走的。”

但是如今什么也改变不了了。德拉科蓦地想起了父亲那本《奥赛罗》，扉页那句曾经让他百思不得其解的话。

-生命中令人悲伤的一件事是你遇到了一个对你来说很重要的人，但却最终发现你们有缘无份，因此你不得不放手。

“我该走了。”  
“再见。”  
“再见。”

夜晚起风了，德拉科回到室内，看着发抖的阿斯托里亚，脱下了外套给她披上，在人群假意的羡慕声里吻了吻她的额头，说：“我们回家吧。”

德拉科找出了当年离别时哈利给的最后一封信，他一直没有勇气拆开，仿佛读了后便真的失去了、结束了。

信里只有一幅画，德拉科单膝跪地，低头认真地给眼前的人带上那个易拉罐戒指。

风吹散了风。

 

Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
我怎么能够把你来比作夏天？

Thou art more lovely and more temperate.  
你不独比它可爱也比它温婉。

Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
狂风把五月宠爱的嫩蕊作践，

And summer's lease hath all too short a date;  
夏天出赁的期限又未免太短；

Sometimes too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
天上的眼睛有时照得太酷烈，

And often is his gold complexion dimmed;  
它那炳耀的金颜又常遭掩蔽；

And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
被机缘或无常的天道所摧折，

By chance, or nature's changing course, untrimmed.  
没有芳艳不终于雕残或销毁。

But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
但是你的长夏永远不会凋落，

Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
也不会损失你这皎洁的红芳；

Nor shall Death brag thou wanderest in his shade,  
或死神夸口你在他影里漂泊，

When in eternal lines to time thou growest.  
当你在不朽的诗里与时同长。

So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
只要一天有人类，或人有眼睛，

So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.  
这诗将长存，并且赐给你生命。

——莎士比亚《Sonnet 18》

 

End.


End file.
